At Last
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: When 16-year-old Lorelai Gilmore gets stuck in Stars Hollow, she meets some of its crazy inhabitants also Luke Danes. As she returns home, she finds out her mother is setting her up again, this time it’s Christopher Hayden.
1. Lost in Stars Hollow

Chapter One: Lost in Stars Hollow

--

Lorelai Gilmore's driver got lost, again. But she couldn't blame him; it wasn't his fault that her mother had this urge to fire another person every five minutes. She looked at the sign that passed them, Stars Hollow it read. _This town looks good, I think_. Lorelai thought. 

"Listen why don't you look for a map and I just explore a little." Lorelai said to the driver. Before he could answer she got out of the car and walked away.

She spotted a hardware store and decided to walk in, just to see if anything in there interested her. She opened the door and walked in. The air smelled like sawdust and nails. She walked looked around and started to wander off some more. She picked up a box of nails and then a mysterious voice asked, "May I help you?"

 Lorelai was startled and dropped the box. She turned around and faced a young man, about her age wearing a white shirt and a backwards baseball cap. "Um, no. It's okay. I'm just looking."

"If you need anything just call me. I'm Luke Danes." Luke said reaching out his hand. Lorelai took it and he shuck hers firmly. _Wow, has he got a strong grip or what?_ Lorelai thought. They smiled at each other and Lorelai left the store. She looked around for her driver and spotted him talking to a woman in front of a dance studio. She walked over to them and tried to figure out what they were talking about. 

"Miss Gilmore, were have you been?" Lorelai's driver asked. 

"The hardware store." Lorelai replied. The woman that the driver was talking to before had a huge smile on her face. 

"The hardware store? You don't say. Did you meet Luke Danes by any chance?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yes, I did actually."

 The woman's smile got bigger. "I'm Patty La Costa, I own the dance studio here." Lorelai smiled at Patty and shook her hand. _I wonder why she asked me if I saw Luke _Lorelai thought. She left the two adults to talk and saw down in the gazebo. She looked around the town and liked the place. It was quiet and peaceful looking, even though there were some crazy people living here, it still had some effect on her.

Luke Danes left his father's hardware store; he was looking for the young woman that was inside there before. He had her wallet and he wanted to give it back. _I just hope she didn't leave yet. _Luke thought. He looked around and spotted her sitting in the gazebo. He walked towards her and sat next to her. 

"You dropped this." Luke said handing her wallet. 

"Oh, I knew I forgot something. Thank you." Lorelai said. Luke handed her the wallet and Lorelai put it in her bag. "I never gave you my name did I?" Lorelai asked. 

"No, I don't think so." Lorelai smiled, "It's Lorelai Gilmore."

Luke liked that name; he smiled at her when she said it. "Lorelai huh?" Luke asked, "So you live around here?" Lorelai thought for a moment, she didn't want to lie to him and she didn't want to tell him that she lived in a huge mansion with her rich parents. 

"Hartford." Lorelai said simply. _Okay, I guess that was great_. 

Luke thought about how they were never going to meet again in the future. _She lives in Hartford probably in one of those really big mansions and I live here, in Stars Hollow_.

Lorelai's driver called her to come over to the car. Lorelai sighed and stood up. "Nice meeting you." Lorelai said, she hugged Luke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and went in the car, "That was for being sweet and giving me back my wallet…" Lorelai called out. 

 "You do know how to get back to Hartford right?" Lorelai asked once she reached the car. 

"Yes, that nice woman told me."

Lorelai sat back in the car and thought about Luke, Stars Hollow and how mad her mother was going to be when she found out that her driver didn't take her to the library to study, like she planned. They finally reached the Gilmore residence. She got out of the car and opened the door. One of the new maids took her coat and she wandered off to the living room where her parents were with other people.

 "Lorelai!" Emily Gilmore said, coming towards her. Lorelai smiled at her and Emily pulled her arm and made her sit on the couch next to a young man. 

"Mom, what's up?" Lorelai asked. Emily put her drink down and smiled. 

"You remember the Hayden's don't you?" Lorelai thought for a moment, she always heard about the Hayden's and how they have a wonderful kid, but she never really commented on that. She nodded. 

"Great, this is Christopher and I think you already know Straub and Francine." Emily said happily. Lorelai nodded and smiled. She was confused, _oh, know I now why. My evil mother is setting me up! _Lorelai thought. She stood up to leave, since this was making her uncomfortable but her mother's arm stopped her. 

"Lorelai where are you going?" Emily asked looking disappointed. She sat back down and weakly smiled. 

"I was just going to my room." Lorelai said. 

"Well, Christopher is Princeton bound and I thought it would be nice if he stayed for dinner."

Lorelai sunk in her seat, her mother **WAS** setting her up and she couldn't take it. Richard led everyone to the dining room, with Lorelai trailing behind. She could sense that Christopher did not like this either, they made their way to the table and Emily put Lorelai and Christopher next to each other. The maids placed the salad on the table, but Lorelai did not feel like eating, she thought about Luke and Stars Hollow, she somehow felt safe there, she wanted to escape there. 

"Lorelai, why aren't you touching your food?" Emily asked, worried. 

"I'm just not hungry, you know how studying makes you…" Lorelai paused for a moment. She turned to Christopher and smiled, "I bet when your studying your hunger just goes away… right?" 

Chris nodded, not really sure what Lorelai was saying. He just returned to picking at his salad and exchanging glances with Lorelai, who in return was not showing any excitement with this dinner. 

"Well Chris, since you and Lorelai don't seem to be hungry for salad, why not go out and let the adults here enjoy dinner alone?" Emily suggested. 

Lorelai sneered at her mother; she was not making this night any easier. "I'll get my coat…" Lorelai smiled at everyone at the table and made her way to the living room. She paced back and forth, trying to decide what to do next. "This is so stupid, I mean I bet that guy hates me," she thought aloud. 

"Actually…" a voice from behind her squeaked, "I don't hate you, it's just my parents make these things so boring, and I've been to at lease eight "dinners" when they were actually making me date different people."

Lorelai turned around to see Christopher loosening his tie and leaning against the stairway. "Yeah my parents are like that too, I mean they can't comprehend that I don't like the guys that they set up." Lorelai explained, "No offense to you…" she added a while after.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean some people have said worse to me… and they weren't even the girls that I had to date."

"Well some people can be really stuck up like that." Lorelai replied, smiling. She actually didn't think Christopher was half bad; he sure beat the other guys that she got set up with. They smiled at each other again, when the driver came to the living room and announced that they should be on their way. 

"So where should we go?" Chris asked Lorelai when they were seated in the car, "We could try a diner or something."

"Why not take Mr. Hayden to the nice town we were at before, Ms. Gilmore?" the driver piped up. 

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Lorelai said, agreeing with the driver. _Can this night get anymore freaky? I mean I think I'm falling for Chris…_

They arrived at Stars Hollow shortly and went out of the car. "Looks really small, and boring." Chris commented when he looked around. They stopped by the Gazebo and started to walk around. 

"Yeah but it's so nice just to be able to walk in a place where it's so quiet." Lorelai commented happily. They stopped in front of the hardware store and she saw Luke closing up with his dad. "Um, let's go…" 

"Why? I mean we've just came here, I want to look in this store." Chris walked in and looked around. Lorelai sighed, followed him and tried to avoid Luke. 

"Dad, I'm going to look for the screws okay?" she heard Luke say. He was walking in her direction and bumped into her, "You."

"Me." Lorelai said, smiling. She was nervous around him, which was a rarity cause usually she wasn't so tense around guys. "Nice hat."

Luke blushed a little bit and touched his baseball cap, "Um, thanks. It's Lorelai right?" 

"Yeah," Lorelai glanced around for Chris before replying some more, "and it's Luke right?"

Before Luke could answer, William called him, "Lucas!"

Lorelai watched him leave and sighed, _He is really cute._ She walked around and realized that they were already closing up; she finally spotted Chris, who was by the door waiting for her. "Let's go."

"Yeah. I'm starving."

--

**A few months later….**

"Oh my gosh, I am going to KILL Christopher Hayden!" Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs. 

--

**Next On**: _At Last_

+ Lorelai gives birth to baby Rory!

+ Chris meets Luke and has a little confrontation 

+ A little relationship develops with Luke and Lorelai

+ We go to the present and find out if they manage to keep that relationship going

+And we finally find out what the driver's name is … 

all this and more in the up coming chapters!


	2. Fighting Over Lorelai

**Chapter Two**: Fighting Over Lorelai

--

Labor was hard. Lorelai was glad just to be done with it and was ready to get out of the hospital. The air smelled of medicine and the sounds of people yelling and rushing to get from point A to point B were driving her crazy. She looked over at little Rory who was sleeping happily, "She's perfect." Lorelai whispered to no one in particular. She smiled to herself and then looked around the room. 

Everything was quaint and it was so clean. Emily ordered for her to get a room all for herself, so no one could disturb her. But Lorelai knew that it was just so no one would be around to hear the relentless rants of Emily Gilmore. They had just left a bouquet of daisies and left, they said they would be back tonight, and that was a sign of more yelling. 

Christopher hadn't visited her yet which made her mad because he was the one that did this to her. If they hadn't snuck out and did it on her parents' balcony while they were out then this wouldn't have happened. She was just happy that it was all over and now all she needed to do was rest and relax. 

Knock 

_Well so much for relaxing. _Lorelai sighed,  "Come in." 

Luke slowly came in the door with burgers and fries. He smiled at her, and glanced around the room, looking so nervous yet knowing what was going to happen. "Hi." He said shyly. 

"Hey Luke, what brings you here?"

"Um, I heard that you had your um… baby so I thought I might come and see you."

Lorelai smiled, "Aw that is so sweet."

"It's the lease I can do, you know after you helped with my dad's funeral." Lorelai knew that it was hard for Luke to remember the night his father died. It was hard for everyone in Stars Hollow. She bit her lip and nodded her head. 

"So how's everything?" Lorelai asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Good, my sister just gave birth too, like a month ago. I think I've mentioned that to you like a million times though." 

"Yeah you have, but it's okay."

"I'm not much of a conversation person."

"Yeah I've noticed." Lorelai smiled faintly. She wanted for Luke to be comfortable, not always jittery around her. They had known each other for a few months now and she had gotten used to him, but Chris didn't. He was standing by the doorway with flowers and a teddy bear for Rory. 

"Lor…" Chris began, "Sorry I didn't visit when you had her." 

"A call would have been nice Chris, I mean come on she is your daughter." Lorelai said coolly.

"I know, but something came up and…" 

"_Something _came up? I hate it when you put some stupid thing before something as important as this!" 

"I know, I know but at lease I came now."

"Is it always going to be like this? Me waiting until you get everything in order and when you do show up I'm just going to act like you did nothing wrong?" 

"No, of course not. But we're only sixteen Lorelai.  I mean it's not like I wanted this to happen. Your parents want us to get married."

"Well we're not." Lorelai stated. 

"What? Come on what are we going to do? Raise the baby at your place?"

"No, it's too early to get married, I mean you're going off to some Ivy League college and I don't want those plans to be all messed up."

"You can't just raise her by yourself."

"I went through this **freaking** delivery by _myself_, I got to this **hospital** by _myself_. I'm a lot more self capable then you see me as."

Luke watched back and forth between while Lorelai and Chris exchanged verbal assaults to each other, he stood up to leave but Lorelai's hand stopped him, "Don't go, you're the only sane one that's visited me today."

Chris's face angered, "Oh now I'm insane? Just because I don't wear a blue baseball cap and have this grungy look doesn't mean anything."

"I know it doesn't but at lease he's been here. I mean he was like one of the first people that I told about this whole thing. Where did you think I ran off to whenever my parents had some stupid discussion about my pregnancy?" Lorelai shot back to Chris. 

"Not to me obviously." Chris muttered under his breath. 

"Yes, Christopher not to you, do you know why?" 

Christopher shook his head no.

"Because you were never there," Lorelai continued, "I called you relentless times asking for you to pick me up and take me off somewhere else than Hartford. I got your answering machine every single time, and I would have to ask my driver to take me to Stars Hollow."

"Listen I'm sorry I wasn't that dedicated boyfriend that I was before, but now I've changed."

"And so have I. I can't take all of this anymore, I'm sorry Chris."

"I think you better leave." Luke said, standing up. 

"Yeah and I think you should mind your own business." Chris said, angrily. He walked up to Luke, pushed him and walked out of the room. Luke, who got up from the push walked after Chris, turned him around and punched him in the nose. 

Christopher touched his nose and noticed that it was bleeding and yelled out, "You bastard." He punched Luke back and the two men continued to punch each other and managed to knock down a few tables and chairs. A few doctors, who were standing close by pulled them apart and asked what happened. 

"Just a little disagreement." Luke explained, giving Chris the death stare. "It won't happen again."

Chris left the hospital, cursing under his breath and Luke returned back to Lorelai's room. "I'm sorry."

"What for? I mean it's pretty cool that you beat up my boyfriend for me."

"Anytime."

Lorelai smiled, "You're really sweet, I mean really sweet. I like that. Listen, when I get out of here, you know in a few weeks, want to have dinner with me? Just as friends?"

"Sure."

--

**Flash Forward: The present ( think about end of third season of Gilmore Girls ) **

"So are you going through with it Mom?" Rory asked, she was sitting on the corner of the bed of her room, talking to Lorelai. 

--

_Okay now, you might think I'm rushing things, but I'm not. I'm going to go back and forth between the past and the present cause I think it'll explain things better. But don't worry I'll always note it and stuff so you won't get confused. This is it for now, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. I won't go on unless I get reviews cause I know that someone is reading this. Thanks!_


End file.
